Compilation of Drabbles: Hellsing
by BetterWithEachStory
Summary: All drabbles concerning my girl Natsumi Kai, Hellsing and it's characters, plot, and setting belong to Kouta Hirano, Natsumi belongs to me.
1. Becoming The Monster

Darkness

That's all she could see, that's all she had ever seen for the past few minutes, the panic her mind had been set into faded away, the inner beast that mingled with her soul had quietened; this place she had been pulled into, it was powerful, ancient and dangerous. It actually seemed…alive?

This wasn't a place, this was a _being_.

Now terrified of what she had called upon, the monstrous woman now felt the pressure of this being start to suffocate her, as if she were drowning yet..

"_**What is it that you want, above all else, precious little pet?**_"

Her brain felt like it was on fire, a screech of pain and panic filling the darkness as she grasped her head while covering her ears, tears pricked her ears. That was just it talking and it felt like someone took her head through metal barb wire…

But..it asked what she wanted…and called her a pet…

What did she want above all else? Freedom, Power, Ranking, to never be told what to do again! Though, there was more than just one supernatural force involved with this, and the second finally spoke up. Her ethereal voice so gentle that it calmed the woman massively, "_You do this, and we won't come back out the same, we will be different..and not in a good way._" It seems the Inugami knew what this being was, and for her not to say made Natsumi nervous.

But…greed was a horrible thing, and she didn't want to go back out there and die. "I want…"

"I want power! I desire to be the strongest being, I don't want to die! Give me this and..I'll serve you for eternity!"

Then..nothing but pain, every fiber of her being, both spiritual and physical, felt as if it was being torn asunder. Unable to do nothing but scream in pure agony, her cries went silent as she felt something travel down her throat to pool into her veins, boiling her blood. She was being crushed, ripped, torn, shredded then put back together again, only to have another torturing process begin. Time flew by, she didn't know how much, all she knew was agony and death, it broke her mind and spirit, it broke.._**everything**_.

So it was quite odd to feel nothing, it was so sudden that her brain couldn't comprehend it. Frozen, Natsumi tried to get her senses to work but they only felt warmth. It was actually..kind of nice, until the warm built up to a pressure of heat that felt like a roaring fire eating her away. She would turn to coal, then come to life yet again, how much more? How much more would she suffer, how much more could she take?

"_**You are…complete. Do not disappoint me, my darling pet, your strength will grow with time.**_"

Her voice didn't hurt anymore, the fact that Natsumi could distinguish the tone of voice alone was impressive. Staring into the black, she felt her lips twitch upwards into a wide smile, it had been done? She now had power?

"Thank you.."


	2. Monsters Don't Play Nice

Hell on Earth, that's the only way her sanity could describe the scene in front of her; it was beautiful, the screaming and crying, a symphony of War that called out the beast within. A staggering body count that she had only seen a few times before, the play this Nazi General was putting on was glorious and well detailed. She hadn't even seen something this horrendous coming, and she had seen the most out of them all. Blood soaked the ground in a layer, ghouls from small children to full grown adults shuffling past her as she made her way through the streets of London.

It was when she came upon a few dozen vampires and the Catholics fighting that she paused to watch. The overwhelming number of Nazi's proved to much for the small group of devoted fighters, their merciless slaughter bringing a quirk to her lips.

So naturally she was distracted by these Nazi's, "unaware" of the backup that came from the Catholic's approaching from behind her. Ears twitching at the pause in the marching as it came to a stop, the Nazi's looked up to note of her as well from their meal. It wasn't odd for them to do so, a woman garbed in pure white, appearing almost ghost like with her colorless tone in the middle of a War was something that usually people only gave a glance to before it vanished. She looked like a ghost of some sort, but this hardly mattered to her.

She had toys to play with, this'll be more fun for her now as she could contribute to drain off her boredom that came so heavily with being stuck in that godforsaken basement.

Letting a wide smile break her monotone features, her eyes lit with a fire that couldn't be quenched by water, she needed blood. Well, they had plenty didn't they?

Releasing several restraints she held on her abilities, the abrupt pressure of magic surrounding her shattered the concrete at her feet. Noting of them backing away in surprise, she lifted her head to the sky, allowing a throaty cackle to bloom into a full blown mad laughter. It was then they noted of the shadows violently thrashing as they snatched a few by their ankles and dragged them into the darkness; several crunches along with terrified screaming provided that they were indeed dead…or wishing they were at least~

"There's no escape now~"

Monsters never play nice, ever.


	3. Two Thousand Years

"So..you've finally arrived."

The silence that consumed the room when his steps stopped was near deafening in her ears, had it finally come to such a conclusion? Blood shot hues shifted up to stare at the male through snow white bangs, a pang of agony stabbing through her heart as for but a moment the visage of her beloved appeared and dissipated to replace the man who had hunted her for far to long.

The last time she had seen him was during the Battle of London, she had no thought of joining in on the play the Major conducted until he had entered the scene. Those blue eyes pierced into her coldly, causing her to give a small and broken grin, he hadn't changed in the least had he? An air similar to a chuckle left her nostrils flaring, her grip on the throne her mate normally occupied tightened, his smell still lingered very faintly in the stone. Oh how she missed him..

"It is quite odd for you to give yourself away like this, Tsuyoi."

Did he still believe that the dog was still a conscious voice in her head? How pathetic, and he claimed to know her so well, guess two thousand years wouldn't be enough for him. Pulling herself to stand, she lifted her head to stare at him, oh how stupid she had been for these past two millenniums as well. All this time she thought she had been the only one in her family to survive, yet here was her flesh and blood standing before her, albeit ready to kill her but..alive. She finally figured it out when he spoke of her dog's name, as if he had known all along..the eyes, the facial features, he hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…would you, Satoshi-kun?" She swallowed thickly, how emotional would she get? It was like before she had re-met Alucard, the insanity seemed to be creeping up again. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if attempting to figure out what she was speaking of, "Believe what?" At least he was being civil, she extended her arms out to expose herself fully to him, making note that he had reached back to grab his blade. "I've never left you, oniichan, I have accepted a higher power in order to achieve my freedom. She has liberated me, gifted me with powers I'm sure you've faced, and so much more..but Tsuyoi does not control me; she has been obedient and faithful to her true Master."

His features barely changed, so he didn't believe her? What could she do to prove it? Did it truly matter anymore? An exhale and she lowered her hands, a brave and fearless walk drawing her closer to danger, he even went as far as to pull his blade free from it's scabbard. "You would cut down your own sister, Satoshi? You're not that type of man." Her words acted like a blade, meant to cut him apart. He snarled lowly, pointing the blade directly at her heart so her movements toward him would cease. "You took my sister away from me a long time ago, you're nothing like my precious oneechan, not anymore."

Eyes flashing, she grasped the blade and twisted it to point away from her body, drawing herself closer to grasp his throat, which he managed to smoothly dodge. Even though that was dodged, she did manage to pin him into the wall by his shoulder, her palm flat against the collarbone. Growling lowly, the shadows at her feet snapped and twisted with wrath, the room growing darker as her power danced around.

"You're right, that pathetic little human child who was so scared of defying her father is no more, instead I have grown stronger and I am able to stand proudly on my two feet. Isn't that what you desired from the very beginning, brother? Was it not you who taught me how to write and read so I wouldn't be an illiterate fourteen year old mother, married off to some bastard who's ripe in old age ready to beat me at a moments notice? I've done what none could accomplished, yet you still stand here and demand I am a monster because I am different from what I use to be?"

Tears began to brim her eyes, causing the struggling man to still in his movements as he was attempting to reach for a prayer sheet to get her off. Why was she even crying? Was her suffering so horrible? He felt his heart twist, how badly he desired to end her suffering..why didn't she understand that?

"I have lost everything, perhaps some of it because I shoved it away, but some of the most important people were ripped from my grasps because of what I am or because I was unable to save them from disappearing." Her throat constricted as if a python wrapped around her throat. "I lost you, mother, and a father I once adored. So many people I can call friends, comrades and soldiers..and now I lost the one being I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. You desire to kill me, don't you? To end my suffering, because you think my soul is in constant agony?" Red shifted up to glare at him.

"I have been granted abilities that allow me to suffer no longer, have you yet to notice Satoshi? What other Inugami are able to do what I do?" He blinked, realizing her point, none others were able to bend shadows to their will like she was able to do. Twisting his blade in her palm, she was forced to back off as he swept it across with all his strength in order to cut her across her abdomen. She slid to a stop a few feet away, lips turned up into a sorrow filled snarl, she gulped down her pride at long last, just as he was about to lunge for a fight.

"You desire to end my suffering?" That caused him to stop entirely, was she giving up? That was unlikely. "Then..don't leave me alone like everyone else did. Please oniichan..stay with me..I hate being alone…" Surprise finally settled, his blue eyes following the trail of tears now streaking down her face, all the way to her falling to her knees. "If you still believe I'm a monster that deserves nothing but death, then do so..I just want to be happy again."

He relaxed his arm to allow the blade to rest by his side, eyes turning hollow and distant as he thought over her words carefully. Could this be a trap, or could she honestly be the Natsumi he had adored as a child? No, that girl was far from gone but..should he even take the chance? It was selfish of him to drag out her agony, but if he could make it better by doing the one thing he desired to do after two thousand years…the offer was tempting. Several tense minutes passed before he lifted his sword, Natsumi remained unmoving yet had the passing thought of how Alucard would react if he did cut her down..at least until the sound of a blade sliding into his sheath entered her ears.

The next thing she knew, her arms were grabbed as she was dragged up and brought into his arms, the nearly bone crushing hug squeezing the air temporarily out of her. Her crying started then, slowly but surely did she begin to sob, wrapping her own arms firmly around his waist as she buried her face into his chest.

Two thousand years, he had searched for her..

Two thousand years, she had been alone..

Two thousand years of constant fighting..

Finally it had come to an end.


	4. It's Your Time Now

p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Dawn had arrived, the war was silenced and London was quieter than she had ever heard style="color: #cacaca;"Death /stronghung heavy in the air, em style="color: #696969;"blood /emlingered in her throat and she didn't even care./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"That em style="color: #696969;"cat/em./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"That strong style="color: #cacaca;"Major/strong./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"They were all to blame, but she couldn't fight them anymore, they were being handled by others, her hand was forced and she had no cards to play. So she stood in front of him, the man who had captured her span style="text-decoration: line-through;"blackened/span heart, watching as he started closing his eyes. She could hear Integra em style="color: #696969;"yelling/em,strong style="color: #cacaca;"demanding /strongand span style="text-decoration: line-through;"commanding /spanhim to remain awake, It was impossible now though, Schrodinger had been absorbed, a strong style="color: #cacaca;"mistake /stronghad been made../p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;""So..it's your turn to leave, is it?"/p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Red eyes settled on her, and she felt em style="color: #696969;"naked/em; as if he could see through all her layers to the span style="text-decoration: line-through;"scars/span that riddled her body. She had accidentally left him behind all those years ago, when he was first strong style="color: #cacaca;"captured/strongby Van Hellsing, Satoshi had placed up barriers after she left, thinking Vlad was right behind her; her own em style="color: #696969;"brother /emhad betrayed her yet again, and she tried so desperately to get back to him. She waited a hundred years, faithful to her cause to save him, yet she never knew why until now./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Long before everything happened, during the Three Way War between Werewolves, Humans and Vampires; he was the Vampire General that she allowed for one test, to em style="color: #696969;"hypnotize /emher. She had believed his attempt to have failed, strong style="color: #cacaca;"prideful /strongof her supernatural being, but had failed to realize that there was still a part of her that was very much span style="text-decoration: line-through;"human/span. That tiny speck of humanity was forgotten, allowed to strong style="color: #cacaca;"grow /strongand em style="color: #696969;"manifest /embefore merging with her supernatural side. That human part of her fell in love with the Vampire Prince of Wallachia, and caused an span style="text-decoration: line-through;"obsession/span./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Now.. he was em style="color: #696969;"leaving /emher./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;""em style="color: #696969;"Tired/em.."/p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"She stared at him, unable to help the heavy weight of span style="text-decoration: line-through;"emotions /spanthat caused her to tense, trying to metaphorically keep herself upright. There were no tears, she couldn't cry in front of him, she was aem style="color: #696969;"Queen/em.. and strong style="color: #cacaca;"royalty /strongnever cried./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"'strong style="color: #cacaca;"L i a r~/strong'/p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;""…Come back to me, when you are done with your journey.. em style="color: #696969;"my Prince/em."/p 


	5. You're Going To Repent

p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"He was gone.. and for how long she'd never know, but she knew one key that needed to be saved before it was too late. The shadows that painted the ground withered and snapped with the anger that boiled deep in her bones, and one would be repaying the price of his sins with the servitude he should've loyally served to the very end./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Walter./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"It certainly didn't take long to find him, the beam that would've crushed him was instead met with several tendrils knocking it away. She lifted from the floor with a look of utter wrath, she didn't have much time before his body completely rotted away. If Nyx wouldn't help her, then she would simply use an ability that normally caused vampires to meet their death. It rested in her blood, the humanity so pure that it somehow allowed her to retain some semblance of sanity./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Slicing her palm open with a claw, she placed her hand over his mouth and allowed the bitter liquid to travel down his throat. It would hurt like hell, she was sure, reversing the scientific effects of the Nazi Dok, but it would save him./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"And pain is what he would face for years to come./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sunlight yet again, a blanket wrapped firmly around him as his body leaned against the edge of a building. Natsumi stood, staring at the place where Alucard had vanished, before turning to glare at him./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"For once, he felt a shot of fear rush his veins, as the saying goes; 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn'./p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;""You will repent for your sins, Walter C. Dornez." There was no room for argument, and he knew that quite well. "You will serve me until you meet your natural death, if I see it fit that you die naturally. That is your punishment for taking him away from me, be glad I didn't leave you to die in that Zeppelin." /p  
p style="color: #a1a1a1; font-family: calibri; background-color: #1f1f1f;"Servitude to a Monster of Nyx, there was likely no better punishment suited for him./p 


End file.
